Lunch Dates and Other Shenanigans
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: Ariel Hudson, loves to make Steve Roger's smile it's her favorite thing to do since she first met him. The two have a small friendship that's growing each time they meet up with each other. This is a story of the small adventures and lunch dates they have and a possible relationship in the making. Steve/OC
1. The Iphone Doodad

**Didn't notice till now that there is another fic that's like this so just letting you know not copying you on this idea. Also this takes place pre Avengers**

"Hey Phil!" Ariel Hudson smiled at her colleague,Phil Coulson, as he proudly strutted in with a very dazed looking Steve Rogers, who was quite the talk of the town at the moment, behind him. After discovering that he had been a bit...frozen for the past several decades a slight scene had been caused in Times Square earlier that morning. Then again she may have heard it wrong. Sometimes word spread around SHIELD like it was a game of telephone. For all she knew she could have been told that he escaped and caused a scene in Times Square when in actuality he discovered a flying machine at a fun fair, the point was you never knew. Although Ariel knew one thing for sure and that was Steve Rogers was absolutely jaw droppingly gorgeous. She had to bite her cheek to make sure you she wasn't blushing, which was always a dead giveaway to any of her emotions. Then again blushing couldn't be much worse then watching Coulson externally fanboy over the man. After a few silent seconds it took Ariel a moment to realize that both her and Phil were both looking at Steve in awe for different reasons. She had to clear her throat to bring herself back to earth and then smiled at Steve.

"Hi" she gave him a small wave which didn't really unsettle the awkwardness, but at least he had politely waved back.

"This is Ariel Hudson she works in Tech mostly with weaponry and also is great with an Iphone" Phil introduced her further as he tossed an Iphone which had slipped out of her hand quite ungracefully.  
"I've got that" she smiled as she slowly bent down and climbed under her table to get the phone. It wasn't until after she had crawled back out from under the table that she realized how terribly out of shape she was from the exertion that took. Getting into shape to get into SHIELD had been easy, but after she got the job she kind of let herself go a bit since her job wasn't very action filled.

"I swear I'm not out of shape the air is just way thinner down there...under the table" she joked to the two men. Thankfully cracking a smile out of Steve.  
"Anyways, Iphone?" she asked.  
"As I'm sure you know Captain. Roger's here has been a bit out of the loop, I thought maybe a skilled hand could show him how to work it" Phil explained. Although I knew he wanted me to actually explain to the man how to use an Iphone ,I knew that also meant I had to put some tracking devices on the phone. It still didn't make sense though why her of all people was chosen to teach him this.

_Poor guy_ she thought.

"Anyways I'll leave you two alone"Coulson nodded as he slowly side stepped out of the room with a smug grin on his face looking between the weapons specialist and the super soldier. Ariel then realized why she was the one for this specific job this wasn't the first time Phil and other colleagues had tried to set her up with someone, and now he was trying to set her up with his childhood hero. She laughed at the realization and then pulled out a stool as she tampered with the phone for a second to see what she was dealing with. For the most part it was a standard issue iPhone.  
"Sooo" was all she could say to ease the silence, also so she could buy time to input a tracking code.  
_What do you say to some one who just woke up from a 70 year nap?_ She tried to think for a moment and then blabbed the first thing that came to mind  
"Did you ever meet Clark Gable?" She asked, he gave her a confused look and she immediately regretted the question.  
"It's just I heard he fought in the war and so did you so you know...sorry that was random. Ages ago I did a paper on film during the war soooo...I'm so sorry I'm rambling, and starting to sound like a valley girl and just don't know how to talk let me restart this" she apologized profusely and he kindly smiled back to her.  
_Damn his gorgeousness_ she cursed him, 70 years of being a Popsicle hadn't ruined his shiny white teeth one bit.

"I'm Ariel and I like chocolate" she reintroduced herself holding a hand out.  
_You already did this stupid and dude tmi_ she remembered  
"Steve and I also like...chocolate?" he greeted her shaking her hand.  
"We're best friends already" she said sarcastically and laughed earning a chuckle from him.  
"Well that's better and much less awkward" she sighed as she sat down on the stool next to him.  
"Ok so this doo dad here is a modern device that can be used to call people over long distances pretty much. Also it comes with some unnecessary tools like a camera for you to take pictures of your dessert with, a front camera that makes no one look flattering yet people still decide to take selfies with it,twitter so you can tell people you saw a cat on a scooter in 140 characters or less, and other thingamabobs" she summarized as she showed him.

"And yes here at SHIELD we use all sorts of technical jargon like thingamabobs and doodads and if it's spectacular we even go as far as to call it neat or nifty" she continued handing him the phone now to let him test it out a bit, he seemed to get the hang of it alright.

"See not as painful as you think it would be" she told him, he shrugged.  
"Don't really have anybody to call though" he stated. Ariel was about to stupidly ask why until she remembered the obvious.

_Ok girl make your move_ she cheered herself on as she snatched the phone out of his hand and input her number before he could say otherwise.  
"There now you do, so you have two choices now SHIELD and me, not the best but it's a start" she slid his phone back to him

_Score one for me, go me_ she said feeling proud of herself for stepping a bit out of her comfort zone.

"Got any plans on where your going next?" she asked as she leaned on her elbow brushing some blonde hair out of her face.  
"You mean does SHIELD have any plans on where I am going next?" he corrected me. Well he wasn't naive about his current situation that was for sure.  
"I guess so, I would tell you but I just make things that go boom with the occasional run in with potential Avenger's initiative members, so I know nothing of your current situation" she apologized honestly. They once again sat in silence.

"Don't happen to have a time machine laying around then?" he asked hopefully.  
"I would not be here right now if I did" she smiled at him.

"This probably won't help much with your current situation but you could always go for the coping method that females have said is 100% effective" she advised him.  
"And what's that?"  
"Eat, your feelings until the pain goes away. My favorite is doughnuts and Ben and Jerry's Phish Food or Creme Brulee, wait scratch that anything is good accept the healthy stuff" she chuckled.  
"Strange as that sounds, that might just work for awhile" he agreed.  
"So glad that helps, listening to girl power music and watching a Jane Austen film adaption is also necessary" she further prescribed in a joking manner. An alarm on her watch beeped signaling that her lunch break was about to start.

_Oh so this was Phil's big plan, force us to get acquainted with each other so I have to ask him out for lunch_ Ariel realized. She glanced at her watch and then at the man in front of her, gathered up her courage, and smiled at him.  
"You wouldn't want to happen to start that whole eating your feelings thing now would you?" she asked as she hopped down from her stool and he followed suit.

_SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES_ she mentally begged.

"I mean let's be honest you've been frozen seventy years I think you're a bit over due on lunch" she joked cracking a smile out of him.  
"Ok then" he said following her out. As they walked through the doors they accidentally bumped into Ariel's colleague Gemma Simmons, coming back in from her break.  
"Ma'am" Steve nodded his head to her.  
"Simmons" Ariel repeated the gesture as she turned around she saw Gemma mouth the words to her,  
"OH MY GOD" Ariel got a sly smile on her face and mouthed back  
"I KNOW RIGHT!" and did a little fist pump which may have accidentally collided with Steve's face as she had been walking backwards and had no control of her limbs.  
"Oh my gosh I am so sorrry" she apologized trying to hide the smile on her face as he rubbed his chin.  
"It's fine, you're paying for lunch then" he stated jokingly glaring at her. She put on a mock look of surprise at the comment.  
"So that's how it's going to be then? How dare...oh wait actually that makes sense you don't have a wallet" she realized smiling at him.


	2. Injury on the Job

"MOTHER-BEEP" Ariel's swear was cut off by a resounding siren noise making her jump. She had been trying to kill a bug and in a moment of bravery had stupidly grabbed the sharp end of a box cutter trying to kill it with the flat of the knife.  
"Good call on the sensor button there Fitz" Simmons smiled at her colleague. Over the years of working together in a confined space Ariel Hudson, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz had created a small game between the three of them in the workshop where if any of them were about to shout an expletive the other two would try and hit a loud siren button to censor there swear word. And people said they didn't take they're job seriously.  
"I'm about to shout another one so get ready" Ariel grit her teeth as she glanced at the skin between her thumb and pointing finger. She flexed and felt a small amount of pain at the movement  
"Ah BEEP"  
"Point for Simmons!" Simmons loudly rejoiced. Ariel smiled at her friends victory but was now cupping her hand at the amount of blood coming out of the wound. A simple band aid wasn't going to fix this.  
"I'm off to the infirmary"Ariel muttered trying to keep pressure on the wound while making sure none of her blood dropped on the perfectly clean tiled floor. As she got to the elevator she used her foot to hit the down button and hit it repeatedly before going back to standing in a normal position. Once the doors opened she was caught by surprise to find Steve Rogers,looking very dashing in a leather jacket, on the other side  
"Hello"she smiled at him stepping in trying to not bring notice to her injury. This had been the first time she had seen him after their little session of eating their feelings together at a local ice cream place. The meal had gone fine and Steve had been a gentleman, now it was at the awkward point though for Ariel at what she should do next.  
"What floor?"Steve asked.  
"Same as yours actually" Ariel informed him after she had glanced at the glowing numbers in front of her. The doors slowly slid shut.  
"You alright there?"he asked glancing at her hand. Ariel blushed in embarrassment at the reason behind the cut.  
"I'll live I had a run in with a spider. Which I might add was quite huge" she lied.  
"I'd hate to see how the spider turned out"Steve joked as he fished around for something in his pocket.  
"Oh believe me I let him off with a couple broken legs"she joked back and they both laughed.  
"Here this should help" he said as he handed her a white handkerchief. Ariel was about to laugh at the fact that he owned a hanky until she noticed the name inscribed on it. In red script the name Peggy Carter was written on it. Ariel felt shocked at the practical antique in his hands. Peggy Carter was almost like the queen of SHIELD back when it started, in short she was a completely awesome bad ass and Steve Rogers was basically asking her to wipe her blood up with her hanky.  
"You sure?" Ariel asked cautiously.  
"If you can go to the moon in this day and age, I'm sure you can get blood out in the washing machine" he explained.  
"Thanks" she smiled finally taking it and tying it around her hand. After a few short seconds the elevator finally reached their floor.  
"Ariel Hudson,welcome back" one of the nurses chuckled at her as Ariel quickly made her way to a bed and hopped on top of it. This wasn't her first major injury on the job and she had barely ever been in the field.  
"What happened?" The nurse asked.  
"I attempted to smash a spider with a box knife" she explained.  
"I am not surprised by that"the nurse admitted as she pulled up Ariel's file on a nearby computer screen,she then began to pull out two shots and supplies for stitches. Ariel's breath hitched for second needles weren't exactly her favorite, sure she could face an alien or even punch an enemy military official in the face without blinking but the thought of a needle breaking her skin gave her chills.  
"You were due for a renewal on your Tetanus shot anyways"the nurse smiled at her and noticed Ariel's slight nervousness at the situation.  
"Hang on"she sighed.  
"Michelle can I borrow your patient for a moment?"the nurse turned to another nurse,Michelle, who was evaluating Steve's well being at the moment as he was being examined for any signs of his super soldier serum disintegrating in his body after being so out of use for so long. Michelle nodded and gave Steve the ok as he headed over to Ariel's bed.  
"Would you mind giving her something to grab onto while I take care of her"the nurse asked.  
_Oh god no_ Ariel thought feeling so embarrassed at her stupid fear. It was bad enough that she was aware of it but to have him of all people watch her be a wimp was the worst.  
"I'll be fi-" Ariel gasped in pain and out of reflex she grabbed onto Steve's arm As the nurse shoved the needle in.  
"I'm a woose" she sadly admitted to him with a chuckle trying to look at him now instead of the terrifying sight of her hand being stitched up.  
"It's fine"he told her.  
"Ok talk to me ummm three questions doesn't matter what it's about go" Ariel quickly thought up to break the awkwardness.  
"Favorite color?" He just blurted out caught off guard by her suddenness.  
"Blue and Orange. Any...tattoos?"  
"Not that I know of. What are you working on now?"  
"I'm working on a helicarrier or a design for it at least. Don't know really what it's for Fury just asked me to help work on it. Any tv shows you into lately?"  
"Caught a glimpse of this reality tv stuff" Ariel chuckled at his statement.  
"And?" She asked.  
"It's idiotic who wants to watch rich people complain about not going to Italy for dinner"  
"And yet you can't stop watching it sometimes?"she guessed.  
"It's my only option at the gym here sometimes" Ariel laughed at his statement.  
"What did you want to be when you were little?" He asked her.  
"You're going to laugh" Ariel said.  
"Try me"  
"I wanted to be...a pirate princess...with mermaid powers and a pet Loch Ness monster" she blurted out quickly and then looked at Steve's face to see a small smile spreading across it.  
"You're laughing" she shoved him on the shoulder.  
"I'm not" he tried to put on a serious face but they both burst out laughing anyways.  
"Ok last one for you...do you hate it herE in this era?"She asked. He pondered it for a second and then admitted  
"It's not where I wish I could be right now but what can I do? I just have to make do with what I have hopefully things will get better " He shrugged. Ariel nodded at him and then felt something in the pit of her stomach that felt like she had just eaten warm Nutella, causing her to smile. Suddenly she noticed that the cause of it was because her hand had slid into Steve's.  
"There we go, now you won't be able to give anyone a thumbs up for a few days but you'll live"the nurse told her finishing up her stitches. Steve and Ariel quickly noticed where there hands were and let go of each other.  
"Thanks" Ariel whispered as she slid off the bed and headed back for the elevator.  
"Bye Steve"she waved at him as she left. He gave her a wave and a smile and Ariel had to contain herself until she made to the elevator to do a little happy dance.  
"Ah hem enjoy your lunch Agent Hudson?" Agent Maria Hill asked completely catching her off guard and reminding her that she wasn't alone in the elevator full of agents coming back from their lunch break.


	3. 21 SHIELD Street

"Hudson we're going out to the field" the voice of Natasha Romanoff caught Ariel off guard, seeing as she had almost been on the verge of falling asleep at her desk after coming in so early.

"Hudson" Natasha raised her voice a bit to get the girl moving. Ariel Hudson quickly grabbed several items that she thought that she might need wherever it was she was going.

"What?" she asked following the red head out to the underground parking garage, whilst sliding on a hoody and trying to not trip over her feet in confusion. A visit from Natasha was as rare as a big foot sighting for her.

"I've been ordered to check on the son of Richard Parker. He's a SHIELD Agent gone a bit under the radar now though, we've had our sights on his son for awhile. He's got potential but we need to make sure that he can be an ally to us in the future instead of a pending threat" she explained as they approached a navy blue minivan

"Aww we're not going to take the Ferrari?" Ariel joked as she climbed in and Natasha began to drive expertly through the streets of New York.

"So if this kid is a threat?" Ariel asked.

"We extract him to HQ and make him not a threat" she said bluntly with a smile that was not at all sincere.

"And the opposite?"  
"Leave him be until we're ready to recruit him. He's apparently quite the genius"  
"This doesn't seem like the sort of job you would take on" Ariel realized looking at her acquaintance.  
"Believe me this was the only thing Fury would give me. After we helped Stark things have gotten a bit quiet, for me at least, but it's almost too quiet" she admitted uneasily.

"You could go on a vacation" Ariel suggested and could catch Natasha giving her a look.  
"Right because a deadly assassin with a sketchy past like mine is definitely going to go to Disneyworld to blow some steam off" she joked.  
"Remind me again why I'm coming along?"

"I am going to need you to tail the kid today, find out some information about him, and then we'll meet up at a rendezvous and decide the verdict"

"Need to be a bit more specific on why, if you're basically telling me to go all 21 jump street on this"

"He's geek, your a geek I'm pretty sure you two speak the same language so it'll be easier to have him open up to you"  
"Thanks?" Ariel said not sure if that was a compliment or not.

"I don't dish out compliments that often so take it" she smirked and Ariel nodded at her.  
"Where are you going to be?"  
"I'm going to be your eyes in the sky. With the lineage this kid has something tells me we're not the only ones who have taken notice of him"

"Fun" Ariel muttered sarcastically they were at a red light now that was taking forever.

"So hear anything from Barton lately?" Ariel asked.  
"What, no why would I have?" Natasha said getting a bit defensive now and Ariel smirked at the effects her statement had on her.

"Just curious. You two seemed much closer after Budapest so I was wondering you know..."Ariel raised her eyebrows comically and then was caught by surprise as her head was slammed against the passenger window, not enough to give her any brain damage, which she knew Natasha was perfectly capable of, but enough to still hurt like hell.  
"Ok good to hear" Ariel joked clutching the side of her head wanting to smack the now genuine smile off Natasha's face that was the result of her pain.

_Mental note, don't mention Natasha and Clint being a couple ever again in front of Natasha_ Ariel realized.

"And this is yours" Natasha said as she flung a backpack in Ariel's lap and they came to a stop in front of a high school. Ariel hopped out of the car and swung a strap of the backpack over her shoulder and leaned against the drivers side of the car watching with Natasha as the youth of today ran in to the school attempting to make it to first period.

"I should go" Ariel sighed and looked at the red head for anything else.

"I'll text you the rendevouz address later. That's your target coming around the corner right now"she nodded her head at a kid on a skateboard with headphones jammed in his ears.  
"Why are you doing that scary smile?" Ariel asked noticing Natasha's closed mouth smile. Suddenly she then took notice of the spot she was standing in and realized before it was too late why Natasha had parked in this certain spot.  
"It'll be a conversation starter" Natasha informed her once she knew Ariel had caught on. It was to late now for her to make an move and she braced herself for impact as she was practically ran over by the kid on the skateboard.

"Have fun at school" Natasha practically sang as she quickly pulled away.

**Sorry guys it's short but hope y'all like it!**


	4. Shadow Buddy

"Ok kids pick one. We have spongebob or disney princess?" the Nurse asked the young adults that sat before her and showed them two boxes of band aids.  
"I'll go for both. Spongebob on the chin and disney princess on the forehead" Ariel told her as she clutched an ice pack to her elbow. When the kid had ran into her, she hadn't expected it for the both of them to end up in the nurses office with actual blood being spared. The nurse smiled at her as she gladly pasted the band aids onto the blonde's wounds.

"What about you sweetie?" she asked the kid.  
"Hmm I'm conflicted" he looked at Ariel with a joking smile on his face as he clutched an ice pack to his head.

"Go for the disney princess, chicks go crazy for Cinderella" Ariel joked back.  
"She is right about that" the nurse copied her sarcastic tone as they both nodded at him.  
"Well if it get's the ladies" he sighed as the nurse pasted the band aid onto his eyebrow.  
"I'll be right back, you two stay here" she told them as she walked off somewhere.

"Owwwwwww" they both complained about their injuries and then sat in silence for a moment.  
"I am so sorry" the kid apologized to her. Ariel waved a hand at him. It was a good thing he hadn't noticed that the whole accident was staged.  
"It's my fault actually, I should have moved" Ariel lied.

_Curse you Natasha_ she internally swore.

"So you new here?" he asked. Ariel, was caught off guard by the sudden question. Now came the hard part, the cover.

_Every disguise has some sort of truth in it_ she reminded herself.

"I just moved here from Canada. I'm shadowing here for the day because I heard that this is the place for "young geniuses" supposedly, I think my mom just told me that so I could give her the apartment for the day" she lied.

"Well I don't know if this exactly the place for "young geniuses", but smart people do go here" he said with a shrug and then winced at the motion.  
"Like you?"  
"I wouldn't say genius" he tried to say all nonchalant making Ariel chuckle.

_So far he doesn't seem like a major threat_ Ariel deducted.

"I'm Peter Parker" the kid finally introduced himself.

_My name? Oh crap what's my name? _Ariel tried to quickly come up with a false name.  
"It'll come to you" Peter told her as she realized she was taking way to long to answer.

"GISELLE" Ariel said a bit to enthusiastically as she finally decided on one making Peter jump.  
"I mean it's Giselle, you can just call me Elle though it's shorter to say" Ariel lowered her voice.  
"I'm back" the Nurse sang as she appeared in front of them with two rice krispy treats in hand.  
"Best trip to the nurses office ever" Ariel couldn't help but say, even the nurses at SHIELD didn't give you treats unless you were waking up from a coma. The bell rang and the two of them looked up at the clock on the wall.  
"I gotta go, nice meeting you" Peter said as he grabbed his backpack and headed out.  
_WAIT DON'T LEAVE! _Ariel internally shouted as she had to chase after him, which was quite hard to do considering he had the longest legs ever.  
"Wait" Ariel finally caught up with him.  
"Listen this is sort of awkward but I have no one to shadow here really and you know since we kinda already know each other I was wondering if I could-"  
"Sure" he gladly accepted.

_Big Yes!_

And so she shadowed him to his English class..and his math class...and his history class. One thing Ariel realized from all of this was that she did not at all miss high school. Finally though lunchtime began and it allowed Ariel the opportunity to actually get something out of this kid beside idle chit chat. The two of them sat down at a table alone.  
"So Peter what's your story?" Ariel asked.  
"Very similar to Harry Potter's. I wear glasses, dead parents, live with my aunt and uncle the usual sob story" he said. Ariel gave him a sympathetic look and he gave her a look back telling her it was ok.  
"And you?" he asked looking a bit distracted now. Ariel followed his line of sight and saw a blonde haired girl ,that was absolutely adorable,reading a book. Ariel then looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile. It was completely uncalled for and definitely not part of her mission but she couldn't help herself for what she was about to do next.  
"You'll thank me for this" Ariel leaned in and whispered to him.  
"Nonononononon Elle stop!" he quickly told her as he caught on to what she was about to do, but that didn't stop her as she walked over to the girl.  
"I love your boots" Ariel sincerely complimented her. The girl looked up at her and smiled.  
"Thanks"  
"Actually ok not to be awkward but your whole outfit is just awesome"  
"Thank you" the girl said looking shy now.  
"I'm Elle" Ariel fake introduced herself.  
"Gwen" the girl shook her hand.

"I think someone told me you're shadowing right and you're from Canada?" she asked.  
"Word spreads fast eh? I don't know what to think aboot that" Ariel tried to put on her best Canadian accent, which was absolutely cringe worthy.  
"But yes true. I've been following Parker around" Ariel admitted.  
"Peter?" Gwen asked.  
"Yeah, he actually totally saved my life today. I was sort of jaywalking and almost got hit by a taxi and then he just pulled me out of the way. The aftermath was a bit painful though hence the reason we both have matching princess band aids" Ariel lied, pointing at Peter, who was trying to look anywhere but at her. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

"Hard to believe that when I seem him trip over the same crack in a sidewalk everyday" she joked and Ariel nodded.  
"Anyways, I've got to go. I told Peter, I'd take him out for lunch for saving my life, nice meeting you Gwen," Ariel said as she quickly stalked back to the table.  
"What'd she say?" Peter asked as she neared him.  
"Get up and follow me" she whispered to him.  
"What'd she say?" he repeated as he followed her now.

"Pretend you're taking a selfie" Ariel told him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Do it"

Peter took out his phone and used the front facing camera to see what was going on behind him and the both of them noticed Gwen looking at Peter's retreating back with a smile on her face.  
"Don't freak out keep your cool and don't look back" Ariel reminded him as they headed off campus.

* * *

"Shut up you're telling me you copied Tony Stark's repulsor technology and actually got air?" Ariel asked astonishingly practically shaking the cafe table they sat at.  
"Yeah but then I kinda burned down the Christmas tree so it wasn't that good" Peter informed her taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Still better than me" Ariel lied. Making a copy of Stark's repulsor tech was like bread and butter to her. Suddenly her phone rang, when she glanced at the number she saw that it was unknown.  
"I'll be right back" she told him as she answered it.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"It's me" Natasha Romanoff's voice replied on the other line.  
"Hey"  
"Listen I've gotta go. Fury wants me to head to Russia for a mission. Before I head off I have to ask the kid, what's your evaluation on him?" she asked.  
"Very smart but definitely the least of our worries. I highly doubt he has any plans on taking over the world anytime soon" Ariel truthfully told her.  
"Good we'll still keep tabs on him, but physical interaction is always the best for check ups. His dad'll be proud"  
"He should be" Ariel replied with a smile on her face.  
"Well I'm off now"

"Buy me a present?" Ariel asked and she could hear Natasha let out a fake laugh as she hung up. When Ariel headed back to the table her and Peter were sharing she let out a gasp as she took notice of the back of a familiar super soldier's head about several feet from her table.

**Sorry to end it hear and make it short but I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you did :D**


End file.
